the lost princesses of diamond land
by Diamons knight
Summary: i'm not really good at summary because it's my first time so pleas read & tell me what do u think? arigato gozaumas
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo minna, this is my first fan fiction hope U'll like it._

_So on with the introduce._

The character:

Alice: hi everyone, I'm Alice Kain I'm 17 years old, I live with my parents & my lovely twin sister.

Sayori: hello everybody, I'm sayori Kain I'm 17 years old (u already know that)…. Um … same with my sis & I like people 2 call me (yori).

Runo: ohayo, I'm runo misaki nice 2 meet u yeah & I'm 17, the best friend 2 the twin & YUUKI KURAN also.

Yuuki: hey runo that's unfair I want 2 introduce my SELF (SO UNGRY).

Runo: SORY.

Yuuki: it's ok, anyway kon'nitchiwa I'm Yuuki kuran 17 & like what the blue head said I'm b.f with the twin.

Kaname: (glares) I'm Kaname kuran 20 years old & yuuki's big brother. (Everyone shiver: so creepy).

Takuma: hahahaha …. Kaname stop that creepy face u scared everyone here (me: hell that's right stop it or else), hi I'm takuma Ichigo

Kaname's childhood friend & 20 years old. (Me: so lucky u finished school ... but u still have university ).

Takuma & Kaname: WHAT U R GOING 2 MAKE US GO 2 THE UNIVERSITY (pale), ME: who knows maybe or maybe not (smirks).

Runo & Yuuki: hahaha U deserve it. Alice & Yori: UM girls if they r going 2 university so that means we r going 2 school 2 right?

Me: good at the least there r someone who use their brain. (Runo & Yuuki fainted) Me: ok let's go bake with the introduce & with shun.

Shun (bored): finally my turn, watashinonamaeha shun kazami 18. Me: um that's it? Shun: hai u have a problem whit that? (Glares)

Me: not at all (in head I'll make sure u pay 4 that Mr. hot shot).

Hanabusa: KON'NITCHIWA MINNA, I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, GENIUS & THE 1 WHO ALL THE GI…AWWWWW..That's hurt aw. (Glare at

Runo) runo whistle ….: introduce yourself like other & I want do it again orokana.

Hanabusa: hey watch your (Kaname glare)…..um….ok I'm Hanabusa aido 18, nice 2 meet u.

Dan:…. ME: UM…. Guys where's Dan? Everyone except runo: don't know. Runo: I know, the google head is in the kitchen.

Everyone look at her then we heard a strange voice coming from the kitchen, we go there, look from the door & we see Dan setting on

Floor with a full mouth of food. Runo go 2 Dan & hit him on the head baka it's your turn 2 introduce yourself & we have already eat .

Dan (coughs): y...Yeah...Th...That's right but...I'm…u know forget about it…hi everyone I'm Daniel kuso call me Dan & I'm19 .

Zero: zero kiuyri 19, if I'm finished here I'm going,(slam the door behind him).Alice: that was scary. Yori: impolite. Yuuki: u have 2 get used 2 that he is always like that.

Me: uh right anyway I'm going 2 introduce the remaining character (they couldn't com) Joe&chan brown (the king&qween of diamond land 39, 38),

(Aktasakui&Sara kain twin parents (not the real 1 & the twin didn't know about that) 39, 37).

Now about bridesmaids of palace: Fabia sheen, Mira clay, juily mokomoto & Rima toya (17, 18, 19, 18) & now the royal guard: Ren krawler, Ace grit, Billy gilbert & Senri shiki

(19, 18, 20, 20).

_Me: ok that's 4 now, there will be another character but u will know them in the story._

_Moreover, if u notice this is a fan fic about bakugan & vampire knight. And the meaning of watashinonamaeha: my name is, orokana: baka: idiot... stupid, kon'nitchiwa: welcome._

_That's 4 now JA ne (see ya)._


	2. the magic of the golden flower

I DON'T OWEN BAKUGAN NIETHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT.

NOW ON WITH THE 1ST CHAPTER.

* * *

Chapter 1: the magic of the golden flower.

This is a story of twin girl named Alice & Sayori and it starts with the sun, NOW… Once upon a time a single drop from the sun light fall from the sky & from this small drop that come

from sun grow a magic golden flower, It have the ability 2 heal the sick & injured. Well centuries passed & civilizations evolved 2 be arrived 2 a prosperous era of the knowledge source

called the kingdom of diamonds, the kingdom was ruled by beloved king & queen & the queen….well she was about 2 have twin, but she got sick really sick and she and she was running

of time & that's when people usually start 2 look for a miracle, or in this case "a magic golden flower".

There was an old woman who has this "flower" from a long time & she know about queen illness but sure she will never share this flower with anyone so she keep this healing power 2 her self

(really selfish women) & used it 2 keep herself young for a hundred of years & all she had 2 do was sing a special song:

"_flower glee and glow let your power shine make the clock revers bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt and change the faith sigh_

_Save what have been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

Meanwhile when she was singing that song the royal guard and the people were searching for the sunflower, one of the royal saw the old women and went 2 her when he get a close look on her he

was surprised she look so young but he was sure that she was old a moment ago so he checked what was she doing & then he saw the flower" we found it" the guard said, he was about 2 thank the

women when she disappears with her saying "you will pay 4 taking my flower" the guard was confused with that, but he didn't give it any attention.

The magic of the golden flower save the queen & her baby's, a healthy baby girls a princess were born with a beautiful golden hair they were so sweet, to celebrate their birthday, the king & queen

Lighting 2 flying lantern in the sky.

Everything was perfect before that one moment, and that moment ended….

* * *

Well that's 4 today, I think u know exactly what happened in that moment right….ok now I have 2 go…and yeah before I go read and tell me what do u think & u also can give me an opinion if u want

Ja ne…..

Diamons.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own bakugan neither vampire knight…with the ch2.**

* * *

Chapter2:

Recollect"_ "we found it" the royal said he was about to thank her when she disappears with her saying "you will pay for taking my flower"_

it takes place after the day when the royal guard took the flower from the old women (or should we call her young?) and she was so furious about it, to her it looks like they took her life with them so she was planning 2 get her flower back whatever the cost.

**Old women PO****V: **

I began 2 feel dizzy & weak, I know I don't have a lot of time so I must find a solution & quickly, so I want to the city to explore what is going on the city was filled with the happy voices of the children and their resonant laughter which sent life in the city, they disturbed me, I have almost hated them they are so annoying little monster who hide behind those innocent eyes I couldn't take it any moreso I hurry 2 go out of this horrible city as I heard 2 women talking about the birth date of the hire 2 the thorn, I slowed my speed & listen carefully 2 the date, it's going to happen the day after tomorrow after what I heard, I continued my way to the forest (where I live) with huge grin on my face, now everything is clear & I just have to contact some old friends.

**NO one POV:**

Far from the happy voices behind the trees of the dark forest (well that what the citizen called it…. Because of a story that there monster who live in it he live to absorb the blood of all who enter this forest & it have a lot of names but that one was the best cause no one know what happen behind those tall trees that anyone who go there never come back alive if he/she return they will be a body with 2 scares on their neck or they will never return the citizen called that monster vampire…) lies a beautiful house style that doesn't make any sound shows life & on the roof of it lie a handsome guy with his chocolate hair swaying with the breeze fresh air he look so stunning under the moon light his skin reflection the stares light with his eyes closed he looks so peaceful enjoying every moment every breeze, but who said his happiness will last forever it was cut off by his mobile phone ringing in his pocket he opened his eyes they were creepy and have no emotions in it they were empty & cold it makes you feel scared 2 death but they still beautiful he have one blue grey eye & the other blood red eye will people think he will lead the war to the country so they keep away from him as possible as they can & they never let their children talk 2 him or even get near him, but thought he never care about that no he think that they make the right choice 2 keep away from him actually he never thought about the people before him than a fresh meal; he was so furious about this idiot person who cut his enjoying & he wish 2 kill him/her whoever it was he don't care so he picked up his phone, he doesn't bother to look at the caller & he smashed it with the nearest tree, well he doesn't care if this call was something important, everyone who is around him know better than not to disturbed him in this night, he love 2 be alone in this particular cold night then again he closed his eyes 2 continue what he was doing before that stupide call, after 15 minute he heard someone near him his/her scent was familiar so he turned his head around the scent 2 see who it was & he freeze, in front of him site his childhood best friend he looked at his friend not believing what he is seeing ,if it was real or his eyes make him see something from his past "am I sleeping?" the girl (well mostly lady) in front of him giggled at this & said "no Rido this is me for real & no it's not some joke or eye prank I'm back"…"but…how?...I mean …you said….that…..you will never come back after what happened that day" he watch her face as she looks hurt " I didn't mean to make you remember that offal day, sorry" he looked ashamed & when he look back at her cause she didn't say a word he saw a shocked face & that confused him "what", "Um…..nothing at all, but….Uh….how I have 2 put it…. Um you changed a lot after that one day…..I mean…. Rido kuran the most powerful vampire in the world apologies to another person well that wasn't…..sorry but I can't take it…it didn't cross my mind you really surprised me you don't behave like yourself from what I know about you well I think it has been a really long time, ne don't you think Rido?" ….. "Ah… (he looks at her understanding what she said)… don't think about it 2 much or you will have a headache … & yeah it's really been a long time….but you still didn't answer my question why did you come back?"

* * *

**Ok and this chapter was done finally & yeah Rido isn't Abad guy like what he acts in the anime & the manga but a good guy well actually I myself hate him but if I am going to continue my story I have to put him a good person with his friend who you will know the next ch…. & yeah I will be slow at updating this story cause you now school stuff..blah blah blah… any way hop you like this ch till next time. ja ne **

**diamons**


	4. flashback part 1

**I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN NETHIER VAMPIRE KNIGHT … WITH CH3.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : FLASHBACK PART 1.**

**NO ONE POV:**

The pitch-dark forest does not see the impact of life barren scary send in the psychology fear and awe even the sunlight barely see the severity of tree height and its look like the sun were trying 2 found a vent 2 let her warm light brought life to it, it was getting darker whenever you depended in it and with that we see 2 figures walking together with unpleasant faces.

**RIDO'S POV:**

The damn forest it is so annoying why I have to come to here anyway … yeah that is right it was because of yesterday why the hell did u have to come back shizuka urgh…and told me …** FLASHBACK START:**

_"But still u didn't answer my question why did u come back? Rido said waiting for the girl in front of him to answer she opened her mouth to talk but then she closed it Rido looked at her she looked so nervous and don't know how to say what she want so he broke the silence saying" shizuka tell me what happened why are u looking so nervous is something wrong u know u can trust me or u_"cutting him of shizuka said "can u shut up am trying to find a way to tell you THAT THIS UGLY HUMEN THAT SHOULD BE DEAD FROM ALONG TIME WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND SINCE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER HER BEFOR A 30 MINIUTES SHE CALLED ME WITH HER SAYING THAT I SHOULD GO AND BRING YOU TO HER AND BECAUSE OF U NOW I AM GOING TO BE A PART OF WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO THAT I DON'T KNOW BUT I AM SUR IT WILL BE AWFUL" then shizuka tack along breath trying to calm herself then she looked at Rido who was wide eye unable to talk so she said "what do u say u can't ignore that merehumen u know that u OWNED her remember" with that Rido sigh and nodded"_

**FLASHBACK END.**

"….do…Rido. Rido do u hear what I said"he looked at her confused then it hits his head "sorry I wasn't listing….. can u repeat what did u say pleas" she looked at him and said " nothing that important I was just saying that I was sorry for yesterday you know the yelling part and" "it was nothing shizuka I know you didn't mean it "

"So you are not upset?" "Huh?"

"Why does u think that I am upset?"

"Uh….its…because u didn't say a word all the way and I think it was because of yesterday"

"No it's not. It is not your fault I am just damn annoying with this place I hate it because of that damn woman" she giggle at her friend "what is so funny?"He looked at her angry "sorry but you look like 10 years old child, don't worry Rido it will end before you know it"

"I wish that shizuka, I wish that" he sigh and looked at the ground with a sad eye drifting away with his thought again shizuka see him didn't bay attention where he is walking she let him be to himself don't want to interrupted him "if that one day didn't happened maybe everything would be go well am I right Rido?" she thought.

* * *

**Finally, I update this chapter I take me a month but eventually, I am going to update the next ch tomorrow or Wednesday don't know if I am not busy maybe ok I gotta go now.**

**JA ne.**

**Diamons.**


	5. flashback part 2

**I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN NEITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT….WITH CH4.**

**CHAPTER 4: FLASHBACK PART 2.**

**IN THE LAST CH WE READ, "Rido and shizuka are going to meet someone from their unhappy past (especially Rido) with Rido drifting with his memories ".**

**FLASHBACK START:**

_"Rido was running as fast as he could try to lost the vampires and the hunters who have been following him for almost the past 5 weeks nonstop, why? Thought the hunters were behind him because he broke the rules of drinking humans bloods he turned 100 human to a level D vampire in 1 month planning to end the rule of his father and the elimination of the truce while including vampires and hunters by forming an army of ex-humans former follower him and who cannot stand in his way, as for the vampires they were order by Vincent kuran to bring his son back so he can punish him in the worst way he can, Rido shake his head forcefully tacking out the last thought saying to himself "Rido you must focus get rid of the hunters is easy but the problem remains with vampires they can follow my smell with ease I should figure a plan and quickly" with that Rido saw the forest trees came to the site and a plan came to his mind with that he run faster getting closer to the forest with each step he took._

_Rido was hiding in a cave behind the forest still hearing the voices of the hunters "where did he go" "find him, find that vile bring him to me alive or bring his ash that will be better…." Annoying human thought Rido he is the leader what will happen if he became a vampire thought, I am hungry too and with that, a huge grin made its way to Rido's face._

_"Where the hell did u go u filthy vampire?" "Filthy…..vile… if I were u I wouldn't say that" a deep calm voice yet it holds the danger in it was heard from behind the hunters leader, the hunter freeze in his place then slowly he turned around stopping face to face with the pureblood…..a hungry one his eyes were flashing in the dark night fangs out wont to bite the delicious neck " for your bad luck u r going to be my food tonight" and with that Rido pounced upon the hunter biting him on the neck thought Rido sense something hared cold went through his chest looking down he saw a huge stick made of light metal gray shimmering under the dim light of the moon, Rido pull it out from his chest looking at it for a while he notice that it is an old weapons which have a lot of power in it and can kill any vampire easily ._

_The blood flew out from his chest freely the wound was not healing then he heard the ex-human now laughing, "What is so funny?" "…" "Answer me" "….." _

_"u know what u were going to die in 3, 4 months but u r going to die now "and with that Rido bite his neck again draining him from blood " maybe I am dying now but my pain will be erased soon but u ,u r going to die in a slow and painful ugly die" "what do u mean by that ? What is your weapon power? "_

_"My my Rido afraid of die"(smirks) _

_"U wont to know" Rido was getting angry at every word ….. the hunter saw that and said " u have to calm down or u will faster your death" ….Rido looked at him ready to cut him into pieces " u bastered .." "my weapon can kill vampires by stopping their healing power even if they were pureblood nothing can helping them to survive nothing " with that the hunter turned into ash letting a wide eye Rido then he felt a sharp pain in his chest his healing power wasn't working he felt weak his legs couldn't take his Wight anymore falling to the ground and with that he blacked out._

_**TO BE CONTUINIE.**_

**Diamons**_. _


End file.
